


Omovember Day 24

by AllThingsGeeky



Series: Omovember 2019 [24]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Peter Parker, Don’t make it weird, F/M, Male Desperation, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Omocute, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember Day 24, Spideychelle, male omorashi, teenagers kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsGeeky/pseuds/AllThingsGeeky
Summary: Desperate in a movie theatre
Relationships: Peter Parker/Michelle Jones
Series: Omovember 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533119
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Omovember Day 24

“Hey Mr. Stark?”

“Hm?” Tony hummed flatly as he continued working, not bothering to look up whilst he was being addressed. 

“You know how you love me, a-and you’re my favourite person ever- and- and the coolest Avenger because you sometimes let me do cool adult stuff that no one else lets me do..?”

“What do you want?” Tony sighed in the exact same tone, still not looking up; even as Peter moved over to stand in front of him and deliver his persuasive speech. 

“Well, you know how you’re meant to be watching me this weekend since May’s out of town?” 

“Mhm.” Babysitting was the term Tony would have used but he agreed anyway. 

“Well, uh, MJ invited me out to do something and- well I know May wouldn’t let me go b-but I figured since I’ve gotten all my work done and you trust me to do Spidey stuff you might let me-“

“What is it?”

“A drive in movie.” Peter said, and Tony finally glanced up to look at him; apparently that had peaked his interest. 

“And why wouldn’t May let you go?” Tony asked suspiciously. The woman knew how much of a movie buff her nephew was, so Tony couldn’t see why she wouldn’t let him go- unless there was something Peter was forgetting to add. 

“Uhhh..well it’s pretty late at night..” 

“Right.” Tony said as he put his work down, so he could lean back in his seat and study the boy properly. 

“And the material is a little..strong for me..” 

“Care to elaborate.” Tony sighed exasperatedly. He hated it when the boy danced around a subject rather than just saying it. Like having a pet teenager wasn’t hard enough, he had to try and decipher cryptic messages because Peter refused to just talk outright. 

“They’re showing old horror movies, okay?” Peter sighed. He hadn’t wanted to come out and say it- both because he didn’t want that to influence Tony’s decision and he didn’t like the man’s reaction. 

Tony instantly smirked. “Peter, you know you can’t watch horror movies. Remember last time when-“

“Yeah  _ I know.” _ Peter said pointedly, prompting Tony to shut up and not rehash the embarrassing details. “But these are, like, super old classic ones, they’re not even scary- and MJ asked me to go with her so-“

“Alone?”

Peter tilted his head slightly, not understanding the poiniency of that question. “Yeah..?”

“No Ted?” Tony smirked, though he tried to keep his face stoic Peter saw the corners of his mouth twitch. 

Oh, okay now Peter got it. And he had to answer, if he lied Tony would just find out anyway. “...no..”

“So it’s a date.” Tony grinned.  _ That’s  _ why Peter wanted to go; he knew the boy hated scary films but of course he wanted to go just to please the girl. 

Peter blushed brightly though he didn’t confirm nor deny the claim. He just stood there, shuffling uncomfortably, waiting for Tony to stop giggling at him like a little girl- which didn’t happen. “Awww- Petey that’s so cute-“

“Don’t call me that!” Peter huffed and slapped Tony’s hands away when he went to pinch at his face. “So can I go or not?” 

“No.” Tony said easily in the same tone he’d just been using. 

“What?!” Peter cried incredulously. He figured the teasing had been a part of Tony warming up to the idea but apparently not. “Why not?!”

“You can’t drive. And there’s no way in hell I’m having Happy take you while you two make out in the back seat-“

“MJ can drive! And we don’t  _ do that.  _ You know I don’t like that kind of thing Tony!” Peter huffed and stomped one foot, his face absolutely scarlet. 

“I know, so why are you going to a drive in? That’s literally what they’re for.” Tony quirked an eyebrow suggestively. He was just teasing, he fully trusted that his pseudo-son wouldn’t do anything R rated when he was alone with the girl, he trusted him completely- but that didn’t mean he didn’t get a kick out of implying that he would. 

“Because it’s fun? And I can wear PJ’s and no one else will be able to see?” Peter scoffed. He couldn’t remember the last time he wore his Pajamas in public- oh wait. “Not to mention how many snacks I can bring without having to hide them in my pockets- and I can bring  _ blankets- _ “

“Right okay.” Tony shook his head; he hadn’t expected an answer any less nerdy from the kid. “Is she a good driver?”

“Uh huh! Real safe.” Peter nodded quickly in hopes that would sway Tony against his usual rules. 

“And how do you know?” Tony raised his eyebrows and folded his arms across his chest; he knew full well he’d just backed Peter into a corner and he was just itching to see how the teen would try and wiggle his way out of it. 

Peter’s eyes widened when he realised what he’d said. He wasn’t permitted to get into cars with anyone other than May, Tony or one of the man’s agents because it wasn’t safe- and he’d just outright admitted to going against that rule. Crap. “Oh uhhh..Ned told me-“

“You’ve been in her car without permission.” Tony nodded, spinning in his chair annoyingly as he let Peter try and talk his way out of it. 

“Just once! Just once I  _ promise!  _ It was that day I was sick and she dropped me at the train station-“

“So you break my rules then come to me expecting me to break your hot aunts rules?” Tony chuckled and Peter froze. Okay, backtracking wasn’t working- and for once Tony was playing the May card so there was only one way out. 

Flattery. And cuteness. 

“Did I mention you’re the coolest Avenger?” Peter smiled nervously. “And I really love you.” 

“Hmm, how much?” Tony hummed, pretending to boredly check his nails for dirt. 

“A lot.” 

“How much is a lot?”

“Three thousand.” Peter said with confidence, like he had the statistic ready in his head and love was quantifiable by a recognised unit of measurement. 

“Not bad kid.” Tony laughed and stood up, shaking his head. “Fine, you can go- but you best believe I’ve got a long list of rules for you-“

Tony was cut off as he was tackled by a ball of curly brown hair. “Yay! You’re the best!” 

“Yeah yeah, I know.” Tony rolled his eyes, though he hugged the boy back and smiled when Peter wasn’t looking. 

Tony meant what he said about rules. He set a strict set of parameters for the teens to follow if they ever wanted to be allowed out past curfew again. The drive in started at nine, which was two hours past the time Peter usually had to be home (at least when he was staying with Tony); so Tony extended it to one in the morning- the longest Peter had stayed out  _ ever _ , and he was pretty sure he’d be falling asleep before then anyway, another bonus of the drive in. They had to leave to make it home for one, which meant they were scheduled to leave by twelve thirty at the latest; if they left the venue after that and were late, they’d be in trouble. If they left after that and were  _ on time- _ they’d still be in trouble, because that would mean MJ was speeding. In fact Tony had installed a black box in her car to ensure she kept to the speed limits at all times and they had a car chaperoning them to and from the venue. 

So all in all Tony was being rather lenient- by his standards anyway. Peter had expected him to go way more overboard than that and MJ was perfectly content to oblige to Iron-Dad’s demands if that meant she could have a little one on one time with Peter. 

And the pair of teens were excited. They hadn’t been ‘dating’ all that long, and this was their first actually scheduled plans together; and it all felt very grown up. The showing itself was a horror themed, indie and classic movie night, which was right up MJ’s alley- not so much Peter’s, but for what he was missing out on movie wise he made up for with snacks. He brought a back pack with him filled with every candy he could’ve possibly craved and two massive bottles of soda. 

“Christ P, we’re going out for a few hours, not a few days.” MJ laughed when Peter started showing off his haul. 

“I could starve in that time!” Peter cried defensively as he tipped back a box of nerds into his mouth like he was taking a shot. “And I don’t see you complaining- hands off my twizzlers!” 

“Oh come on!” She laughed harder, knowing he was joking. 

“Fine- But I get the fluffy blanket.” Peter sighed as he pulled out two from his bag.

“Jesus Christ, are you moving in? What else have you got in their Mary Poppins?” 

“Just a phone charger, some hand sanitizer and some tissues.” Peter shrugged. 

“Tissues.” MJ deadpanned, no inflection of a question as she smirked suggestively at him. 

“Don’t be gross, get your mind out of the gutter- I’m a messy eater I figured you’d appreciate me not leaving crumbs in your car.” 

MJ was going to make a joke about the messy eating comment but she bit her tongue deciding not to tease the boy too much. The drive to the venue was short but the pair filled the time with conversation as they usually did; bickering back and forth and teasing one another. When they pulled in barely anyone was there and they managed to bag themselves a front row spot right in the centre of the screen. It wasn’t a large spot but eventually around two hundred cars pulled in, lining up in neat rows next to the small building. 

The first movie started playing, a silent black and white indie movie with a storyline that Peter couldn’t follow; it wasn’t that it was bad, he was just used to a lot of noise and action, and his ADHD riddled brain required constant stimulation for him to stay focused. He glanced away for a second (to look at MJ and think about how pretty she was- don’t cringe! It’s cute okay? Shut up!) and by the time he looked back up to the screen the scenery had completely changed. It wasn’t exactly Peter’s cup of tea but MJ seemed to be enjoying it, her eyes glued to the screen and a small smile present on her face; which in turn made it worth it for the boy. 

Since he was so bored Peter found himself shoving candy into his mouth and drinking copious amounts of soda to compensate. Sure he could’ve played on his phone, another bonus to being in a drive in as opposed to a regular theatre, but that would be rude. Besides, he didn’t want to distract MJ while she was enjoying the movie, so he settled for appeasing his oral fixation instead. 

After a while the short movie was over and MJ turned to him, giggling at the sheer volume of unicorn bacon he had shoved in his before elbowing him. 

“Come on.” She twisted before diving between the gap their seats into the back of the car. 

Peter’s mouth went dry despite having just chugged a litre of grape crush. Tony had warned him what that meant. “..M you know I don’t-“

“Not for sexy times, Captain Ace, we’ve discussed this in length.” She rolled her eyes then smiled and patted the seat beside her. “I’m not gonna force myself on you but I at least expect some cuddling if we have all this room to stretch out.” 

Peter smiled back. Now cuddling he could do. And he didn’t mind giving her just..a little kiss. Maybe an itty bitty one- he was getting better at that. Slowly but surely his aversion to physical stuff was decreasing, though MJ was so considerate of his boundaries and never pushed him too far; at times she even got on Peter’s nerves with just how much she asked if he was okay- but hey, she was still new to all this too and it was better if she asked too much than not at all. 

So the pair hopped in the backseat and pushed the front seats all the way down so that they still had a clear view of the screen. The full length movie marathon had started up now and the original American Psycho was playing, which Peter had never seen and was one of MJ’s favourites; whilst he could certainly appreciate the classic nature of the film and what it had done for cinema- it was terrifying. 

No like, really terrifying. You have to understand, Peter grew up very sheltered. May never let him watch any kind of scary film because..well he had a rather overactive imagination. The boy had nightmares for a month after watching the Grinch for the first time- he just wasn’t cut out to watch scary movies. By today’s standards, though it was suspenseful, Psycho wasn’t scary for most people; but to Peter who had only ever watched two horror films in his life (both experiences being entirely traumatising- don’t ask) it was still utterly terrifying. 

But hey, that’s where having a girlfriend really had its perks. MJ could tell just how scared Peter was by the way he constantly jumped and yelped- and at one point he even covered his eyes in relation to what was happening on screen. The cuddling had been a good suggestion, because as the movie went on Peter ended up burrowing into her. He eventually ended up hiding behind her as they got closer; so she cuddled into him, putting her legs over his lap while he hid his face in the crook of her neck during it scarier parts. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” MJ asked tentatively. As much as she liked teasing Peter about being a scaredy cat, she didn’t want to genuinely scar him. She’d been so surprised when he actually agreed to join her- happy, of course, but surprised. The last thing she wanted was to ruin their first date by frightening him, in any way. 

Peter looked up for a moment to flash her a smile, though it was slightly strained. “Uh huh.”

“We can go home if you want I don’t mi-“

“No no! I’m fine! Really, I am.” Peter said quickly. He wasn’t fine, far from it but he didn’t want the girl to miss out because of him being a baby. And he didn’t want her to think he was a baby either- even though he knew MJ, he knew as much as she liked making fun of him she didn’t mean it and she genuinely would never think ill of him; that little voice in the back of his head kept saying he had to stay. He had to man up, he had to stick it out. She should be hiding behind him not the other way around. ‘Stupid toxic masculinity..’ 

As the movie went on, Peter tried to relax but that was increasingly difficult. Not only was the suspense getting to him, it was pitch black outside, all the other cars having turned their headlights off. The only light was coming from the projector and a few flood lights illuminating the concessions kiosk and the tollbooth. His mild fear of the dark wasn’t the only thing bothering him, he was starting to feel the effects of consuming that much sugar in a short amount of time; his quick metabolism burning through it quickly and after an initial burst of energy he was left feeling shaky as he came down. 

Literally shaky, so much so that MJ pulled away to give him a seriously concerned look. “Baby are you sure you’re okay?” 

Peter felt his face heat up a little at the pet name. “I’m fine, M.”

“You’re shaking, you are not fine.” MJ said in a serious tone, sitting up to turn the light on in the front of the car so she could study the boys face.

“No M, please, I’m just cold.” Peter said quickly, pulling her back down by her waist- which certainly got her attention. 

She turned around and gave him a quizzical look. It was rare that he initiated any kind of physical touch let alone in areas that could be considered risqué. “You feeling alright Parker?” 

“Sorry.” Peter squeaked quickly, retracting his hands and shoving them behind his back. 

“No it’s okay.” She smiled, sweetly not coyly; she wasn’t about to go overboard and make him uncomfortable. “I don’t mind.” 

“I didn’t mean to-uh..I’m sorry.” Peter stuttered sheepishly. 

“You’re fine.” MJ said lightly, pecking him on the cheek before leaning her head on his shoulder, content not to prolong the moment and make him overthink the movement. She wanted to encourage a more casual level of intimacy, so Peter wouldn’t become so hyper aware and therefore anxious about every time he touched her. 

Peter felt himself gulp but..but he did rest his hand back on her waist and she shifted to look up at him. 

“Jeez Pete, you are cold.” She chuckled but didn’t flinch away. “I could help warm you up you know.” 

Instead of protesting like MJ expected to, Peter gave a small nervous smile and nodded slightly. 

“Just kissing.” She clarified quickly. “Only kissing, you know I wouldn’t-“

“I know.” Peter chuckled. “Like you said, we’ve discussed it in length- so stop talking.” 

“Getting brave aren’t you? Jeez you’re meant to be the shy one-“ MJ laughed but she was cut off by Peter pressing his lips to hers; and him being authoritative for the first time was a shock- but a welcome one. 

It was innocent and sweet, nothing like the inappropriate happenings in the cars around them; the two teenagers were just cuddling and occasionally kissing one another gently. In between paying attention to the film, whenever MJ felt Peter tense up or shiver she lent over to distract him, which was all well and good until he noticed something. 

The infamous shower scene jogged Peter’s memory back to the near full bottle of soda he drank as his bladder stirred; the sound of the shower ringing throughout the small field they were in. He clenched his thighs slightly- which MJ mistook for the movie getting to him, which it was, just not in the way she thought. 

So she leant over to kiss him again, and this time the kiss lingered; the pair getting caught up running their fingers through one another’s hair as MJ situated herself onto his lap. It was most certainly the most hot and heavy thing Peter had ever experienced and whilst it was momentarily exciting, it quickly made way for that ungodly nausea inducing anxiety he felt whenever his sex repulsion kicked in; however this time that wasn’t the most uncomfortable thing about the experience. When MJ shifted as Peter writhed beneath her and she accidentally pressed her knee into his lower abdomen- sending a wave of desperation coursing through him and he pulled away from her gasping. 

“Mick, Micky-“

“You okay?” MJ pulled away instantly, hacking offof his lap and pulling her hands off of him; giving him as much space as possible, terrified of having gone to far. “Was that too much?”

“No no! I-it was- great, it was fine I’m just..hungry.” Peter stammered out, finishing that statement with a blush as MJ rolled her eyes. 

“You scared me you dick, I thought I hurt you.” She laughed breathlessly, holding a hand over her chest. She believed him even though he’d just eaten half his body weight in sweets- the boy was always hungry. And even if that was a white lie to get her to pull away she understood. It was much more preferable to him trying to push through his uncomfortableness like he had tried to last time; when he had started crying in the middle of them kissing and he’d gotten himself so worked up he ended up throwing up- all because he didn’t want to ‘disappoint‘ her by asking for a breather. Oh yeah, she’d nipped that shit right in the bud, so she was proud of him for speaking up this time. “Then dive into your snack bag.”

“I was thinking of grabbing something more substantial. You want one?” Peter shrugged, gesturing his thumb to the kiosk where they were selling hotdogs. 

She grimaced. “No thank you, I don’t want a tape worm.” 

“Eh, I’ve been trying to lose weight anyway.” Peter laughed and MJ slapped his arm. “Make sure you lock the-“

“Yes, I’ll lock the door. God, for someone who doesn’t want to be called daddy you’re acting like a-“

“See you in a minute, Michelle.” Peter cut her off by shutting the door. He heard the locks click behind him and as soon as they did he felt a shiver run down his spine; and it was nothing to do with the temperature outside, it was entirely to do with how gravity hit his bladder and how spooky it was out there in the dark. 

But Peter shoved the feeling down. For once he’d started his search for a restroom before he was desperate; and he’d actually excused himself without it being a huge thing- he was feeling rather proud of himself. But any pride was soon wiped away when he realised his quick exit hadn’t done him any good. He walked past the kiosk selling food (secretly praying that MJ wasn’t watching after him- but even if she was she wouldn’t judge and he hadn’t had to admit he had to pee so it was still a win) and walked around the building. But to his dismay he couldn’t see any signs for a bathroom. 

He circled around again, looking every which way; he even started to stray from the lit areas of the park, using his phone as a light. When that got to be too scary he turned around, about to give up but that was when he saw a row of..oh god. 

A row of porta-potties. Was it even worth going near them? He knew full well he wouldn’t be able to use them but..but he was getting rather desperate now. He didn’t want to go back to the car and have to explain that he had to pee but couldn’t. 

Despite his reservations, he decided to try and brave it; but that only lasted for about ten more steps, before his hypersensitive sense of smell caught whiff of...blergh nope. Not today Satan. 

Peter rushed back to the car, MJ unlocking it as she saw him. He threw himself into the backseat, sitting in a way he could surreptitiously cross his legs. “Nope.” 

“What happened?” MJ asked concernedly, noting the lack of food in his hands and the wild look in his eyes. 

“Nothing, nothing I just- Nothing.” Peter huffed out, cuddling back into her side again, hiding his face; just needing a bit of comfort. 

“Oh baby, is the movie getting you?” MJ cooed slightly, holding him to her chest and petting his hair (in a way that would’ve had Peter positively  _ purring  _ at any other time). For once she didn’t sound as though she was teasing him, she actually sounded genuinely concerned. 

Peter hadn’t really noticed the film up until that point, he’d been so preoccupied by his bladder; but once he glanced up it did look horrific. So he nodded, gratefully accepting the out that has been so graciously bestowed upon him. “Yeah but I’m okay-“

“P, we can leave. I know you wanted to try and prove yourself with me but this ain’t the way to do it I don’t want you having more nightmares-“

“I’m fine I’m fine I swear I just- AH!” 

Fucking jumpscares! 

That stupid Norman Bates Bastard popping out made Peter yelp loudly, and his hands flew to his crotch out of instinct. Once the moment of panic subsided he realised what he’d done and sheepishly looked towards his girlfriend; who looked totally unphased, if anything slightly relieved that it wasn’t something more serious.

“Bathrooms too dirty?” She asked neutrally. Peter gave her a sheepish nod. Without a moment's hesitation, she jumped into the front seat, grabbing her keys. “Buckle up.”

But Peter shook his head, not wanting “No we don’t have to leave I’m okay I can hold it-“

“Buckle up, Parker I’m not telling you again.” She said sternly, in a way that made Peter’s spine tingle- though he wasn’t sure why. He quickly followed captains orders and clambered into the passenger seat, whining as the corner of the chair dug into his gut, pressing on the tender waterlogged organ beneath it. MJ disregarded the noise as not to embarrass him more. “Good boy.” 

Since the movie night was far from over, a few of the other patrons had some choice words to say about them driving past the screen; during one of the most suspenseful scenes too- man, Peter’s bladder really picked its moments to pipe up. But MJ remained uphansed by the honking of horns and swear words being thrown her way- well, mainly unphased, she threw some back. Peter hadn’t lied to Tony, she was a  _ safe  _ driver, just an angry one. 

Now she that she knew, Peter stopped trying to hide it. He also didn’t really have the luxury of hiding it; if he tried to stifle his movements his bladder threatened to rebel and he didn’t want to repay the girl by peeing in her car. He bounced his knees desperately with a hand trapped between his legs; though he wasn’t grabbing himself, just gripping his thigh, he made a point to keep his hands well away from his privates in the company of a lady. “Ooooh god.” 

“You should’ve told me earlier.” MJ said in a sing song voice. Now that she was driving Peter to a place he could relieve himself, she felt safe enough to read him a little; not a lot, since she knew how sensitive he was about admitting he had to pee, but she didn’t have to take the situation so seriously now it was out in the open. 

“Yeah.” Peter agreed in a strained voice as he tried not to think about how long it had been since he first realised he had to go. Long enough for his bladder to fill to the brim- and on his first actual date no less. Awesome, just how he’d wanted things to go- god  _ damnit- _

“So why didn’t you?”

“That was kinda hard when you were sticking your tongue down my throat- ow!” Peter’s quip was cut off by the girl punching him in the arm. “Don’t hit me you’re gonna make it come oooout!”

“You weren’t complaining.” MJ rolled her eyes with a small laugh. 

“I was too.” Peter huffed and turned towards the window; he wasn’t in the mood to be teased. However he should’ve been a little more mindful with his words because MJ’s tone changed completely. 

“When?” 

Peter knew he had to be careful he didn’t want her to think he was genuinely uncomfortable knowing how sensitive she is to him being ace and she'd feel horrible if she genuinely hurt him. “When you pulled my hair- that shit hurt!” 

“I didn’t do that on purpose my arm was stuck!” She laughed and Peter did too, thankful that he hadn’t upset her. “It was an accident.”

“I’m gonna have an accident.” Peter grimaced as he bent over double, trying to hide the fact that he’d been forced to grip himself as they drove over a bump. 

“No you’re not, we’re almost there.” She said confidently and patted his leg. “You can do it.”

Peter was about to continue whining when a bell tone rang through the car and made them both jump (and one of them leak, guess who). It was a call coming through her handsfree system on the dash. MJ pressed the button on the steering wheel and answered. “Hey T.”

“And where do you think you’re going? We didn’t authorise a change in location.” Tony answered sounding miffed already; and Peter groaned. 

But MJ kept her tone friendly and light, even as she told Tony what was wrong; “Peter has to pee.”

“Michelle!” Peter cried out, aghast; and intense look of betrayal crossing his face. 

But Tony sounded relieved that the pair weren’t having to run away from some kind of trouble. “Ah, fair enough. Send your coordinates through when you get the chance please.” 

“Will do, sorry I forgot it was kind of an emergency-“

“It was not!” Peter cried indignantly, two seconds before he had to squeeze himself again. 

“You literally just said you’re about to have an accident-“

“ _ I am not!”  _

Tony’s voice chuckled through the speaker. “Well have fun kiddos, oh and if he doesn’t make it there are spares in the bottom of his bag-“

“TONY!” Peter screamed but MJ ignored him and continued having a friendly conversation with Tony like the boy wasn’t even there. 

“Gotcha, thanks T.” 

“I hate both of you!” Peter screeched as he smacked the dashboard hanging up on Tony before he could say anything incriminating. 

“You know, I’m surprised he doesn’t have my car bugged yet.” MJ hummed thoughtfully. She reached over and started pinching at Peter’s cheek “You know, to look after his little spider-bug-“

Peter hissed as her fingers neared his face and threatened to sink his teeth into them when she got too close. “I hate you.” 

“Don’t bite me unless you wanna get me going-“

“ _ Michelle-“ _

“Okay okay. Gosh you’re so crabby when you have to pee, it’s unbelievable.”

“You would be too if your bladder was about to explode.” Peters whined pitifully, the vote to his tone fading away making way for pure unadulterated desperation. 

MJ cringed sympathetically, but tried her best to remain optimistic and encouraging; even though she was starting to doubt his ability to hold it too. “Two more miles. You can make it.” 

But Peter did make it, although by the time they pulled into the gas station Peter’s hands were firmly cemented between his legs and he was near tears. The seconds she pulled in he was already grasping desperately at the door handle, waiting for the child lock to disengage so he could throw himself from the car. “Uuuuuugh let me out, let me out, let me out-“

“Okay okay! Chill!” MJ snapped as the boy went tumbling out of the car before it came to a full stop; falling onto his knees before he scrambled up and dashed towards the building. 

She watches him run up to the door, note that all the lights were off and there was a closed sign, scream in frustration and look back to the car; only to then cry out again and run into the bushes. As sympathetic as she was MJ couldn’t help but howl with laughter when the boy re-emerged, face redder than she had ever seen it- and that was saying something. 

She tried to stifle her laughter as Peter plonked himself back in the car. After he used the hand sanitizer (thank  _ god  _ he was prepared) he folded his arms over his chest and stared angrily over the dash. 

Trying to compose herself MJ decided to try and assess the boys mood. “Are you o- ahem..are you okay-“

“Shut up.” He snapped and turned more towards the window. 

“It’s okay P-P-“ that was it she dissolved into laughter. She knew it wasn’t a funny situation, especially for Peter and she was trying to be sensitive to that- but his  _ face.  _ It was a picture and she just couldn’t contain it. 

And as much as Peter was furious at first, her laugh was infectious; he knew she wasn’t laughing  _ at him _ and even he had to admit, it was funny now that things had turned out in his favour. As hard as he tried to be grumpy he couldn’t stay that way for long and he found himself laughing to. “Shut up!” 

“It’s just- it’s just so-“

“So  _ what?” _

“So  _ you!” _ She laughed. “Seriously, how did we expect our first date to go any other way-“

“Shut uuuuuuup!” Peter laughed, hiding his face in his hands. “I don’t do it on purpose!”

“I know that’s why it’s funny!” She sighed, trying to stop laughing but the two had caught the giggles and it was impossible to stop. “Seriously, how do you always end up in these situations?”

“I don’t know! The universe hates me!” Peter huffed. “I blame you.”

“Oh do you now?”

“Yep. You let me drink all that soda. You should’ve known better.” Peter surmised, smirking smugly. 

“And since when is it my job to make sure you get to the potty on time?”

“When you asked me to be your boyfriend. You knew what I was like, you knew what you were getting yourself into.” 

MJ couldn’t really argue with that, so she simply shrugged. “Eh, fair enough.” 

  
  



End file.
